<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends. Family. And a flourishing love. by Jaeyong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645110">Friends. Family. And a flourishing love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong'>Jaeyong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Tifa Lockhart, Protective Zack Fair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Zack expected as he was trying to protect Cloud from Shinra Army was to be transported in the future. Now with a new chance to confess his love to Cloud, would he finally do it? Or he would be transported back in the past. Would their love would keep him alive this time? Or would be doomed to die?<br/>And Cloud would trust him enough to turn his feelings back to him? Or the incident would make him lose trust in everyone?<br/>So many questions to little answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife, Zack Fair &amp; Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I turned the mission a little different then unsul because let's face it. There's was a chance that this would have happened with Cloud there alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith and Tifa both had a bad feeling about the whole situation and that's why they looked worried after Cloud before they have been taken away. Hopefully, it's just a feeling and he would be alright. He will. He's strong. But still. They can't shake the feeling.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>Cloud, who was still feeling weird in that blue dress and heels, was following Corneo in his room. He wants to finish with that mission so he can get rid of that clothes already.</p><p>"Here. Drink" The fat and sleazy man said as he handed Cloud a glass of something... "</p><p>" No Thank you, "He said in a monotone voice making the man whine pathetically.</p><p>" C'mon. It's just a small drink to celebrate our union. I'm sure that if in your place one of the other girls would have accepted immediately. "</p><p>Cloud leveled the man with a glare before he took the glass and he drowned it from a gulp. It's wasn't anything weird in it, he noticed. And the drink was pretty sweet too.</p><p>Corneo chalked and he grabbed the empty glass.</p><p>On the other hand, Cloud could feel already dizzy and fuzzy. Drunk. He didn't know that the drink was so strong. The next thing he felt was the man's hand as he grabbed his arm and dragged him to his bed.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Aerith and Tifa were prepared to go and save Cloud, after they changed in their usual clothes, when a blinding light influenced the room, making the two girls cover their eyes.</p><p>When the light was gone and they removed their arms, they saw a black-haired boy with a sword that looked like Cloud. Tifa didn't know him. But Aerith did know him considering her reaction. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Zack?"</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Zack didn't know what happened. The last thing he knew was that he had hide Cloud and was ready to face the Shinra army. Even though he didn't know if he would get alive from there or not. If that means keeping Cloud, the boy he loves, even though he hadn't managed to tell him that, safe. Then so be it.</p><p>But then when he was ready to go a blinding light had hit him and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a strange room, with men unconscious on the floor and two girls.</p><p>He immediately recognized one of them as she called his name, as his dear friend Aerith. But the other one was unknown to him.</p><p>"Zack?" Aerith said again and approached him. "No. It's impossible. You can't be here. You..."</p><p>"Aerith" The other girl, said before his friend could say anything else. "I do not know who he is. But you have to calm down. We have to save Cloud. Remember?".</p><p>Cloud? Zack's attention immediately snapped to the unknown woman. "Cloud? What of him? Where he is? What is this place?"</p><p>Aerith wiped her eyes and calmed down, straightening too. "I promise to explain everything later. But we have to go now. Stay here and we will return shortly" She said and she squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>Zack nodded. "But Cloud.."</p><p>"Cloud is alright. If he would not be then I will break that person's legs and everything" The unknown girl said determined as she clenched her fists. And for a second Zack felt afraid of her.</p><p>On the other hand, Aerith giggled. "I do not doubt it Tifa. Let's go."</p><p>The girl, now named Tifa nodded and she walked from the room with Aerith leaving Zack alone.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Tifa and Aerith walked quietly through the hallways, towards Corneo room, being careful to not being caught by his henchmen.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the destination and kicked the door, were shocked at the display in front of them.</p><p>There in the room was Cloud laid on the bed, the dress removed from his shoulders and ripped at his legs, at least around his chest was still intact. But that didn't matter.<br/>The fat sleazy fucker was on top of the blonde, not even reacting to the noise.</p><p>The two women didn't bother to wait and think why their friend didn't kick him away. Tifa reacted immediately and she kicked the fat man away from Cloud.</p><p>"What the..." But before he could say anything she punched him so hard that let him unconscious. Good.</p><p>She turned around to see Aerith on the bed edge shaking Cloud. "Cloud. Cloud. Are you alright?" she asked worried.</p><p>Tifa approached the bed and she looked at Cloud. He wasn't moving, except a little shakiness in his arms. His eyes were gazed up blanking but if look close you can spot a couple of tears on his face.</p><p>She looked at Aerith." Help me to put him on my back. He definitely can't walk" she said and the older girl nodded still glancing worried at Cloud before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>Tifa kneeled at the foot of the bed and once Aerith leaned him against her back she wrapped her arms behind his thighs. Aerith moved his arms and put them on Tifa's neck before the said girl stood up easily.</p><p>Cloud whimpered a little at the movement, and Tifa's heart broke. She had never heard him make this noise even since they were little and he was bullied. And with the corner of her eyes, she saw that Aerith too was saddened by the noise.</p><p>The raven-haired girl tightened her grip and shushed him. "It's alright Cloud. We are getting out from here"</p><p>They left the room, and even though they wanted to get the hell out from there fast as possible, they have to be discreet again. Aerith can hold her own against one or two henchmen. But if they are more Tifa would need to help and she can't put Cloud anywhere were to be safe.</p><p>Both Aerith and Tifa knew that after all the mission was a failure. They hadn't gotten the necessary information. But at this point, Cloud safety was a priority.</p><p>When they arrived back where Zack was, the raven-haired gasped as he saw his friend. He didn't pay attention to his clothes. But his condition.</p><p>"What happened.."</p><p>"Later," Aerith said as he tightened her hold on the Buster Sword. It's was heavy but she can manage. "Let's get out from here."</p><p>Zack nodded and he followed the two women all this time keeping his eyes on Cloud. When they managed to get away from that place they put enough distance between them and the house before they stopped.</p><p>Tifa jostled Cloud a little on her back, and the boy didn't make any noise anymore. His eyes were closed as well and they didn't know if he was asleep or not.</p><p>"What happened. Tell me now?"</p><p>"It was a mission. I heard some men talking about a group called Avalanche. Because I didn't know if I can get information from them I let myself get caught so I can take it from the source. Cloud heard about it and he and Aerith had come to my rescue. Corneo was planning to choose a bride tonight and I was one of them. Aerith and Cloud the other two. Thus Cloud disguise. We planned that no matter who was chosen between one of us we will take the info. He chose Cloud and when we got there he was like this. I don't think that you want more details. We didn't get the information but I surely knocked him out painfully. I wish I killed him though. "Tifa explained without looking at Zack but around in case of danger.</p><p>" Zack. I know that there more things that you want to know. But I think that we should wait until we are somewhere safe and make sure that Cloud is alright "Aerith said.</p><p>" I can help with this "The three turned around. Zack was tense ready for a fight but the girls were more relaxed as they recognized the person who brought their clothes and Cloud sword.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Next time in Family. Friends. And a flourishing love.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>" Honeybee Inn? But... "</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>" Andrea was informed about the situation and he agreed to shelter you and offer you protection as long as you need" </em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great. Another unknown person. Zack sighed and he removed his hand from his sword upon seeing that the girls were relaxed, not ready to fight.</p><p>"How did you find us this time?" Tifa asked as he eyed the newcomer.</p><p>"I followed you immediately you got out. I figured that you would need help. Now let's go" Leslie said and he turned around and walked away without bothering to look and see if he was being followed. Though by the sound of the footsteps he was.</p><p>"Do you want me to carry him?" Zack asked as he walked closer to Tifa.</p><p>The woman shook her head and he could see that her hold tightened as her pace. "I got him. He's not heavy"</p><p>Aerith smiled softly and wrapped her arms around one of Zack own. "Forgave her. Even if I don't know her for more then one hour maximum I can tell she is very protective of him. And she doesn't know you. Also Cloud said that they have been friends when children. So..". "</p><p>Zack shook his head with his own smile." Nah. It's alright. I'm glad that Cloud got others friends to look after him."</p><p>The four person walked all the time way silently and Zack was looking from time to time to Cloud form to see that he was still uncouncious. He shivered unconsciously as he remembered the same boy who he had left alone, comatose.. He's not stupid. He knew that he had traveled in the future.</p><p>After a while they stopped at the destination and Aerith recognized it immediately. She removed her hold on Zack and walked in front of Laslie with a glare. "Honeybee Inn? This is not a safe place."</p><p>"Andreea was already informed of what happened. Don't ask me how because of I don't have any idea. And he agreed to offer you all protection because he had gotten an interest in him",he said and he pointed to the uncouncious blonde.</p><p>Zack narrowed his eyes immediately he heard it and he could feel a very ugly sentiment. Jealousy.</p><p>But he was ignored and the other man made them sign to follow him inside. The raven haired looked at the two girls and they nodded before they walked inside.</p><p>They were lead in a room fairly large and beautiful. It's was cream colored and inside was a king sized bed, a couch, two armchairs, a dresser and a desk with a chair. As well as a nightstand too with a lamp. And on the ceiling was a chandelier.</p><p>"Andreea would be here once he's free", Their guide said before he left and left them alone.</p><p>Tifa walked to the bed and she laid Cloud on it. The boy whimpred and she stroked his hair. She removed the bag where the clothes were from her shoulder and pulled them out.</p><p>"Aerith. Can you help me change him?"</p><p>"Sure" she said and leaned the sword against the wall and she walked to the bed.</p><p>"W.. WA.. Wait." Zack said immediately. "Shouldn't I be more suitable to do it."</p><p>"You act like he has nothing under the dress. Sorry. But I don't trust you fully yet." Tifa said and Aerith gave him an apologetic look.</p><p>Aerith lifted Cloud up and leaned him against her as Tifa removed the strings of the corset until its was down and then removed the dress too immediately and threw it in the corner of the room... After that she took his clothes and started to dress him with the help of the other woman. After they removed his boots and braids too they laid him back in the bed and covered him.</p><p>On the other hand Zack was pretty shocked how easy and without problem they did it. Like Tifa said it's was true that he was having his underwear under the dress. But still. Other girls would have blushed sputtered at even thinking about changing a boy. Well exception being a mother who would change her boy without hesitation. And for a moment Zack compared this two with two mothers, making Cloud their baby and he covered his mouth to stop snorting.</p><p>"Shame. It's was a beautiful dress" The three people turned as their heard a newcomer voice. Tifa and Zack don't know him. But Aerith recognized him as Andreea. Besides the man was also a doctor.</p><p>"I remember you" He said as he looked at the brunette girl.. "You were the one who cheered Cloud. You two on the other hand, I don't know you. But I suspect that you are Cloud friends and I will not kick you out."</p><p>Andreea ushered the three people away from the room to let the doctor work. On the hallway Zack pulled Aerith away so he can talk with her privately.</p><p>" Be sincere. I'm dead. Right? "</p><p>Aerith sighed sadly and she nodded.</p><p>" When? "</p><p>" A few months ago. You were killed by Shinra soldiers. Then a little after I met Cloud welding your sword. I suspect that something had happened making you travel a few months in the future "</p><p>" Do you think that this would affect the time-line?"</p><p>"I never heard about it. So I can't give you an answer yet. But one thing I know for sure. There are two similar Buster Swords. Meaning that the two time-lines didn't comnected yet completely to affect something. And I don't know when it will. But I'm sure that we will see when. "</p><p>After they finished their conversation they returned to Tifa and waited there for her.</p><p>Half an hour ago the doctor walked out with Andreea." Good news. Our boy there wasn't hurt to badly. You are grown up. You know what I mean. Bad news. He developed a pretty high fever and a couple of minutes ago he had a nose bleed. He's also unresponsive for now. The doctor suggested drug use. Doctor"</p><p>"There are many drugs that could have gotten your friend in this situation. Unfortunately none are not dangerous. I took a blood sample and I will run some tests. Tomorrow you would have the results. If he woke up or new symptoms like seizure, throwing up, or his fever spikes even more call me. "The doctor said before he took his leave.</p><p>" I will have some food and a spare of clothes for you"He pointed to Zack "To be brought to you. The room got an adjoined bathroom so you can go and shower."</p><p>After that Andreea took his leave as well ans the three walked in the room. They all took a turn to shower. Aerith going first, then Tifa and after that Zack.</p><p>By the time Zack finished new change of clothes and the food was there too.</p><p>After they ate they realized how late it's was and they decided that it's was pointless for now to stay awake considering that Cloud situation didn't worsened and unfortunately neither got better either.</p><p>Zack didn't bothered to comment when he saw that Tifa climbed in the bed on Cloud side and when Aerith asked him if he wants to take the other side he shook his head.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Aerith asked who knew very well what kind of feelings the raven haired is harboring for Cloud. She had figured it years ago when he couldn't shut up about how cute and adorable and huggable and everything Cloud was.</p><p>"I'm sure. It's alright."</p><p>Aerith nodded and she climbed on the bed on the other side.</p><p>The two girls curled protectively around Cloud and Zack smiled before he climbed on the couch and he went to sleep.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Next time in Family. Friends. And a flourishing love. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zack smiled as he saw Cloud waking up and he rushed towards him happily. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Cloudy..." </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Who are you?" Cloud asked. </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa couldn't sleep from two motives. One because of what happened tonight. Or what could have happened. She didn't even want to think what could have happened if her and Aerith wouldn't have gotten there in time.</p><p>And the second motive. Because of the Solider that was sleeping on the couch. She had heard from his and Aerith conversation that he was from a close past. And even though the other girl was trusting him for an unknown motive she still doesn't.</p><p>She turned with her back and Cloud and Aerith, with the pretense of moving in sleep so she can look at the Soldier sleeping on the couch. It's was dark in the room but she can still see his form a little.</p><p>"I know that you are watching me" Tifa flinched as she heard his voice and heard him stood up.</p><p>"How?" She said and lifted herself in sitting position and opened the lamp from the nightstand glad that the other two weren't bothered.</p><p>"Soldier. I have enhanced hearing. I can hear your heartbeat and berthing from here. And I know that your reason is that you don't trust me"</p><p>"That's right. What's your reason for not sleeping?"</p><p>Zack pointed at Cloud. "Him. I'm worried about him. Me and him had been very close friends when we were in Shinra. It's normal for me to worry."</p><p>"Funny. I never saw you around if that is true."</p><p>"Because apparently in this time-line I'm dead" Zack heard Tifa wince for a second and he saw her looking down. Zack chuckled and leaned against the couch back with his hands around his head. "But it's good. I mean at least Cloud survived. And that's what matters the most. I'm glad that I got the chance to spend a little time with him again. Though I will have wished that the circumstances were different."</p><p>"I'm sorry" Tifa said after several minutes of silance. "I shouldn't... I guess that I was....".</p><p>"Its alright", Zack stopped her. "I'm glad that Cloud got friends like you that are willing to protect him so much."</p><p>Tifa smiled and she stood up from the bed and walked to Zack holding her hand out."Let's start from zero. My name is Tifa Lockhart. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Zack Fair. Nice to meet you too" he said and he grabbed her hand with a smile.</p><p>Zack and Tifa talked a little more mostly about Cloud and how he was in Shinra and before that. Looking km the raven haired man eyes she could tell that his feelings for her friends run deeper then mere friendship but she didn't said anything about it yet.</p><p>Around two in the morning they called night and went to sleep. This time both of them falled asleep more easier and fast.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Around 9 o'clock everyone woke up, well all but Cloud.<br/>"His fever didn't skipped but I don't think that it lowered much either" Aerith said her hand on Cloud forehead. "We should go and talk with Andreea to see if he got any news from the doctor"</p><p>"Let's go us and Zack can stay here with Cloud. Like this if he woke up he would not be alone" Tifa said and Aerith was surprised at her proposition. But she smiled glad that her friend is starting to trust her other friend.</p><p>Aerith nodded with a smile and she walked out from the room with Tifa. Left alone Zack sat down on the bed edge and he looked at Cloud. "I can't wait for you to woke up Spiky. There's so much to talk about" he said and he grabbed his hand. He could feel a little shakiness in his hand and he didn't knew if he was dreaming something bad or because of the drug. Zack sighed and he caressed the blonde hand.</p><p>After half an hour Cloud was starting to woke up. He moved and he opened his eyes. Zack smiled when he saw it.</p><p>"Cloudy"</p><p>"Who are you?" Cloud said immediately his eyes landed on the unknown man.</p><p>"What do you mean who I am. It's me. Zack. Your best friend"</p><p>Cloud shook his head. He didn't knew who he was no matter how much that name sounds familiar. For the first time he could feel the hand that was holding his own and he flinched as unpleasant memories assaulted his mind and he tried to remove his hand. "Let go." he said more like a whimper then a demand.</p><p>Zack immediately let go of his hand because he didn't wanted to make him uncomfortable. Cloud looked around the room and he found it unfamiliar. Thinking that he was still in that dreaded place he started to get up from the bed. Before Zack could say anything Cloud feet touched the floor and he collapsed immediately.</p><p>"Cloud" The raven haired said worriedly and he kneeled to help him up. The blonde jerked and he pushed the unknown man away. "Cloudy. Spiky. I promise that I will not hurt you"</p><p>But his words were in vain. Cloud tried to stand up again and he used the wall. This time when Zack tried to help him again he pushed him so hard that Cloud lost his balance and falled on the ground and Zack hit the other wall and he winced at the pain in his shoulder.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Tifa paced around the office as she was waiting for Andreea to finish so he can speak with them. On the other hand Aerith was sitting on the couch patiently.</p><p>"How can you be so calm?"</p><p>"Because I know that if I pace around until I get dizzy would not rush things up. Just wait. His secretary said that he would be here soon. Only 30 minutes passed and I know how things tend to be here."</p><p>"If you say so" Tifa said but she sighed and she sat down on the couch beside Aerith.</p><p>"I saw that you started to trust Zack. I'm glad but how did it happen?"</p><p>"Last night neither of us could sleep so we talked for a while and I got to know him better. And I realized that he's a good person."</p><p>Aerith smiled and he nodded. "He is. Was a very good friend of mine."</p><p>"I heard that he's dead here. I'm sorry"</p><p>"Its OK" she said ans she patted Tifa shoulder.</p><p>Soon enough Andreea walked in his office. "Good day ladies. What can I help you with?"</p><p>"We want to know if you had talked with the doctor today"</p><p>"Ahh. Yes. He called me this morning and said that he would be here later to check on Cloud again and with the blood test results. Speaking of Cloud. How he is?"</p><p>"His situation didn't worsened fortunately" Tifa said. "But he hadn't woke up either."</p><p>"I see. I'm sure that he would woke up soon enough."</p><p>"Why do you help us?"</p><p>"Ahh. I excepted this question soon enough. It's because i got interested in your blond friend. And I'm sure that if you couldn't have reach me Madame M, who like me had found Cloud fascinating, would have offered you shelter and protection as long as necessary. "</p><p>The two girls nodded and bid goodbye to the man once they had the necessary information and walked back in their room. When they walked in, they imagined a lot of scenery before that, but not this.</p><p>Zack was beside the door holding his shoulder and gritting his teeths in pain. And Cloud was in a corner, close to the bed, curled on himself shaking.</p><p>Tifa gasped and she immediately rushed to her friend, Aerith remaining to check on Zack.</p><p>Tifa kneeled beside Cloud and she touched his shoulder making him flinch. "Shh. It's OK. It's me" she said soothingly and when she touched him again he let her.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him and brought him close to her. "Shhh. It's OK" she wishpered as she cradled him against her and rubbed his back.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Aerith asked as she kneeled beside Zack. Zack only nodded as he looked at Cloud sadly. He can't believe that his best friend is not recognizing him anymore. And not only that. But he fears his touch.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Next time in Family. Friends. And a flourishing love.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I have the results of the blood test. And you won't like what kind of drug was used on him"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Zack, Tifa and Aerith looked expectantly at the doctor their hearts hammering in their chest as they waited for the answer. </b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:One sentace would make you cry. You would know which one. Consider yourself warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure that you are alright Zack?" Aerith asked worried as she helped him up. Yeah. Cloud had pushed him using Mako strength and the impact would surely leave a bruise. But he's alright. He's more hurt by Cloud reaction then the hit.</p><p>"Yeah. Dont worry about it" Zack rubbed his shoulder and he walked where Tifa was still on that ground with the little chocobo in her arms. He was relatively calm. But uncouncious or asleep. "Tifa.. I.."</p><p>Tifa shook her head and stood up with Cloud cradled in her arm. "It's alright. Even though Cloud is your friend I guess I should have expected to this" She said as she lowered the blonde on the bed.</p><p>Zack nodded but he avoided to tell the two that apparently Cloud doesn't remember him anymore. It's something that he needs to take care of himself.</p><p>And now he wonders. It's because of the drug that had been forced on him? Or because of the Mako Poisoning? "</p><p>The three of them sat and talked for an hour until the doctor returned. It's was sooner then they expected.</p><p>The doctor greated them before he walked to check on Cloud, that was still fortunately out. The last thing they want to happen is another outburst.</p><p>"Had been any change in him?".</p><p>"He had woke up an hour ago but he panicked and falled unconscious most likely", Zack answered. "Though no side effects happened."</p><p>"Mhm. I suppose that the Mako is responsible for that. I guess thats good enough. Anyway. I have the blood test results and what drug was used on him"</p><p>Zack, Aerith and Tifa waited with their hearts hammering worried about the answer.</p><p>"Did any of you are familiar with the drug GHB?"</p><p>"Its usually used to treat people that are narcoleptics..." Tifa said..</p><p>"Its also a Date Rape Drug" Zack said and he clenched his fists in anger.</p><p>The two women looked at Zack and they can actually feel the anger radiating from him. Not that they could blame him.</p><p>"Thats right. But fortunately like you've been told yesterday nothing like this happened. So he's on the safe side. The drug starting to kick in after 15 minutes. But I guess that for him it happened fast because it's was a high dose in his blood. That's why I asked you to look for symptoms. The drug would be disposed from his body in one more hour or so. Meaning that he would be able to move or think clearly when he woke up next..,"</p><p>After he had deemed that Cloud was alright the doctor took his leave, after he told them to give him a call if necessary of medical assistance.</p><p>Left alone the three friends collapsed on the couch." I guess that we should have expected this. It's was strange that Cloud was still without fighting" Aerith said.</p><p>"As well as the fact that he had been unresponsive until now. As well as the twitch in his muscles too. It's wasn't screaming a normal anesthesia drug." Tifa said.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>"Yes. Alright. Yeah. I got it. Stop worrying" Tifa rolled her eyes and she closed her phone.</p><p>"Its was a friend of mine. I need to return and report, to put it like this, about this failed mission." Not like she regrets that she had punched that sleezy Bastard unconscious, insted of gaining the info from him.</p><p>"Right now? But what about Cloud?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"Its would be dangerous to travel with him for now. So he would stay here to rest. Ah yeah. My friend wanted to meet you Aerith. Zack. I'm sure that you don't mind if you would stay here with Cloud."</p><p>"Not at all" Zack said with a smile. "But are you sure that it's safe for you two to travel alone."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. We can take care of ourselves"</p><p>After Tifa and Aerith took their leave Zack sat back down on the couch and looked where the two Buster Swords were leaned against the wall. For now neither of them disappeared so he guess that the two time-lines hadn't reconnected yet.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Cloud moved his hand to rub his eyes as he started to woke up again. This time he was more lucid then the first time. He groaned internally for showing vulnerability in front of Tifa and Aerith. As well as in front of the unknown man, who apparently knows him.</p><p>"Ahh. Cloudy. Are you awake?" That's nickname again. And that voice again.</p><p>Cloud opened his eyes to see the unknown man, who last time introduced himself as Zack looking at him. But this time he didn't touched him...</p><p>"Yes", He said in monotone voice as he stood up and rubbed his face. "Who are you exactly. You said that you are my friend. But I don't recognize you" he said he saw a flash of hurt on the other face but he ignor it.</p><p>Zack laughed a little forced and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I should have expected it. I guess that it's one of the aftereffects of Mako Poisoning"</p><p>"Mako Poisoning? I don't have this"</p><p>Zack pointed at his eyes. "Your eyes. Are like this because of the Poisoning. Not because you are a Solider."</p><p>Cloud frowned "No. I'm a Soldier. I remember it correctly."</p><p>"Nah. I guess that the poisoning messed with your memories. I'm a Soldier. Or I used to be before I ran away"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"My friend life was at risk. I couldn't stand there and do nothing when I knew that he could die. So I took him and ran away." </p><p>Cloud nodded. "Let me guees. I'm that person. Still I don't know you and I don't remember any of this happening."</p><p>Zack nodded and he sat on the bed edge cautious to not touch him again. He looked to see that the blonde was looking away most likely looking after Tifa and Aerith.</p><p>" The girls. They left no long after you woke up. Tifa said that one of her friend called her back and Aerith went with her. They wanted for you to stay here until you are fully recovered"</p><p>Yeah. It's was something logical. He looked at Zack ready to tell him that he was alright enough to leave as well when one of the usual or unusual painful headaches hit him.</p><p>Cloud winced and he grabbed his head. He heard the buzzing sound before the room changed on the outside world.</p><p>
  <em>"Almost there Cloud.... We're almost there" </em>
</p><p>Cloud turned to see that guy, Zack, supporting his uncouncious form.</p><p>Then he was back in the room.. For the second time since it happened, for no reason he felt a tear running down his cheek.</p><p>"Cloud. Are you alright?" Zack asked and he touched his shoulder, looking at him worried.</p><p>Cloud covered his face and he laid back down. "I'm fine. Still tired", he said as he closed his eyes without going to sleep. Only wondering what was that.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Next time in Family. Friends. And a flourishing love. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Did your feelings ran deeper then friendship for me?" Cloud asked as he looked at Zack who was wearing a shocked expression. </em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud was laying on the bed, eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. He was thinking at what he had saw and why it gave him that reaction.</p><p>As well as what Zack had told him. Speaking of him. Cloud could hear him pacing in the room but he decided to ignore it and to focus on the important thing.</p><p>It's not the first time he had the headches and saw things. But it's was rare to not understand what was showing to him. Rarest was to shed a tear because of it. It happened once before that, still without knowing why.</p><p>Was Zack really telling the truth? Was he really that close to him? And if it's true then why he hadn't been with him from the beginning? <br/>To many questions and no real answer.</p><p>He guess that if it's wasn't for Tifa to help him he would be death by now. The girl even though she is one year younger then him, she had acted like an older sister to him. And Cloud was very greatful for that.</p><p>Cloud heard the front door opening and closing and when he opened his eyes and stood up he saw that Zack had left. What he also saw for the first time was that leaning against the wall was not one but two identical Buster Swords. What?</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>______________________________________</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Zack walked from the Honeybee Inn and leaned against the wall to take some fresh air. The streets were full of people and no matter where in Midgar this was its was very beautiful. But he couldn't openly think about it now.</p><p>No matter how much he negate it, it doesn't change the fact that it's hurts pretty badly that his little chocobo was not remembering him anymore. Even though he knew why was that.</p><p>"You know. Your head would explode from that much thinking. And we don't want this to happen now. Do we?"</p><p>Zack turned to face that man Andreea when he heard him speak. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Nothing. I come to take some fresh air when I saw you here brooding."</p><p>"I wasn't brooding."</p><p>"Ahh. That's right. You were thinking. And let me guees. It's about the little Cloud."</p><p>Zack almost glared when he heard the words. "Whats your relationship with him?"</p><p>Andrea laughed. "Jelous are we? I can't say that its any relationship. I know him for one day, let's say two. But who knows maybe in the future it would change."</p><p>The older man was amused at the boy expresions ans he continued to talk. "But it's not what you think. It's not romantic. More like parental. And one small advice. You are not very subtle about how you feel about the boy. As well as the fact that you don't solve problems if you don't do anything but bro.. Thinking"</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Cloud who was lost in his own thinking was snapped when he heard the door opening and he saw Zack walking in with food. "I brought food."</p><p>"Why there are two similar swords" Cloud asked immediately.</p><p>Zack who expected the question sooner or later put the food one the food on the table before he started to explain. He started from the escape from Hojo lab till the ambush where he apparently died and the fact that this time insted of dying he was sent a few months in the future.</p><p>"So you are from the past."</p><p>"Yep" Zack said with a smile as he was walking through the room. He did it even since he started to explain either because of nervousness or that he was hyperactive. And a part of Cloud was betting on hyperactive.</p><p>"No less talking. It's time for food. You are to skinny and you need more strength." Zack said with a smile as he rufled Cloud spiky hair.</p><p>Cloud gasped when he had immediately been hit with a painful headache again and he grabbed his head. <br/>"Cloud!"</p><p>
  <em>Cloud opened his eyes and he saw that he was in a unfamiliar room. He looked to see Zack walking from the kitchen. "I brought food. You are too skinny and you need more strength if you want to make it to SOLIDER this time", </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cloud opened his mouth to ask what was going on but something else come out." Thank you Zack. I don't know what I will have done if it's wasn't for you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zack laughed and he rufled his spiky blonde hair. "You don't need to worry about this Chocobo. I will alway be with him. Forever ever." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In that time Cloud saw a different spark in Zack eyes but he couldn't say anything about it. </em>
</p><p>Cloud opened his eyes to see that he was back in the inn room and Zack was hovering over him worriedly. He rubbed his forehead. This time the headche had been more intense and the vision longer then till now.</p><p>"Are you alright? Are you with me? Do you want me to call the doctor?"</p><p>"No. I'm fine. It's happened before. Nothing unusual."</p><p>Cloud removed his hand and he looked at the older man. "Did your feelings ran deeper then friendship for me?"</p><p>"What?" Zack asked shocked.</p><p>"Just answer"</p><p>"Yes. They had."</p><p>"Had?"</p><p>"Yes.. No.. I mean I still love you. But I'm not from here. I don't know what would happen once I return. And you don't know me anymore."</p><p>"That's right", Cloud said even though for an unknown reason he felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He got up from the bed. "You said that you brought food."</p><p>Zack was glad that the subject was changed and he grabbed the two plates with food and put them in front of them as they sat at the table and eat.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>"This place is beautiful." Aerith said as she looked through the bar. The two girls had managed to make it to Sector 7 slums and Seventh Heaven without problems. Yes. They stumbled over some monsters but they took care of them without being hurt.</p><p>"Yeah. It's not much. But it's home."</p><p>"I think that it's perfect. And one day I will bring some flowers from my place and make it even beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you Aerith."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Next time in Family. Friends. And a flourishing love. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Of course the merc had to ruin the mission", Barret said angry making the others start arguing again. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Guys!" Tifa snapped. "Cloud was almost raped" </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Silance. </b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First thing I want to thank everyone who read my story until now. You are great.</p><p>Second I will warn you that this fiction would not contain the story mode from the game. The only thing that would be mentioned would be the Plate Drop. I want it to be more on the development of Zack and Cloud relationship. </p><p>And lastly I apologize that this chapter is shorter then usual. I have my college things to attend and homework to do but I want to continue my story too in the same time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls didn't had to wait long before the other members of the Avalanche had made their appearance. Upon seeing Tifa, Jessie rushed immediately and hugged the other girl.</p><p>"I'm so glad to see you"</p><p>"The same here Jess", she said and hugged her back. After she was released by the woman, she was hugged by Wedge who was as happy as the others. Biggs wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Barret crossed his arms looking at her unplesed.</p><p>"What you did was very risky Tifa. You could have gotten hurt or killed."</p><p>"I know and I aleardy told you to stop. This is the risk of our jobs and we can't let it stop. I wish that I got the information."</p><p>"Why you didn't."</p><p>"There had been some problems and I had to use more violent approach so we can leave.".</p><p>"So. Who she" Biggs said as he pointed to Aerith who was being quiet. When everyone looked at her she waved.</p><p>"I'm Aerith. I'm a friend of Cloud and Tifa"</p><p>"You know Cloud?" Wedge asked as she smiled at her. "How he's he. We didn't saw him for days by now."</p><p>"Yeah. We were worried when Biggs, Tifa and Barret had returned alone from that bombing mission" Jessie said as she looked at Aerith from head to toe and she declared silently that she likes the new girl aleardy.</p><p>"Oh. He's fine. I think... Like Tifa said. There had been some problems, and now he remained in a place called Wall Market."</p><p>"So I guess that the merc is the reason you did not get the information."</p><p>"Barret. I...."</p><p>"No!!. Trust him to ruin everything because he's not paid."</p><p>Immediately he said that everyone, except Tifa and Aerith started to argue about why is and is not Cloud fault for the fail. Having enough Tifa decided to stop them.</p><p>"Guys!!" Tifa snapped. "Cloud was almost raped"</p><p>Silance. Tifa looked around at the others reactions. Jessie was shocked covered her mouth with her hands. Wedge was shocked and sadded in the same time. Biggs was looking pretty angry. Almost as Zack if looking clearly. Almost. Looking at Barret, she was surprised to not see only guilt because accusations. But anger as well. Well. That was surprising.</p><p>Tifa and Aerith looked at each other before they started to explain what happened. From the audition where even Cloud was dressed as a woman, to Cloud being chosen, and until they had walked to get Cloud and found him unresponsive with the seelze taking advantage of that.</p><p>"We managed to stop it before it got any worse and we received help from one of the three, Andreea who had gotten an interest in Cloud. But.." Aerith immediately continued before the others could assume the worst. "Not like Corneo. He's safe there. And if he's not Zack is there to protect him"</p><p>"Zack?" Jessie asked.</p><p>"He's a friend" Tifa said.</p><p>Tifa and Aerith looked at each other and chuckled after the raven haired girl said that. Yeah. A special kind of friend for Cloud. The others were confused but decided to not say anything.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>
  <em>"You won't solve anything if the only thing you do is bro.. Thinking".</em>
</p><p>Zack played that words in his mind all day. He was on the couch looking at the small TV from the room but he wasn't exactly very focused on it. He was more focused on Cloud who was leaning against the window as he looked outside.</p><p>Considering that Cloud hadn't developed any new symptoms and the drug was out from his body as well as the fact that his fever had broke off, they decided to leave tomorrow morning when it would be more safe then now at night.</p><p>Now thinking about the words again Zack figured that Andreea had a more deep meaning when he said that. Especially since he figured his feelings for Cloud too. But he still couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if he would be sent back. If Cloud would survive and he would die again, Cloud can possibly remember about this and be hurt..</p><p><b>Or maybe he won't, </b>a part of him said. <b>Maybe you should be more selfish. It won't help if you don't do nothing. Profite of the opportunity that you are with him and be happy togheter at least for a little while then not at all.</b></p><p>Zack would like to himself if he would say that, that part of him wasn't telling him the truth.</p><p>With a sigh the older male stood up and he walked, or skipped happily to the window.</p><p>"Heya Cloudy", he sing songed as he wrapped his arms around Cloud waist from behind.</p><p>The young blond flinched for a second at the contact before he looked at Zack. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Me? Nothing really. Just to keep you company", He said as he tightened his arms a little and pressed himself closer.</p><p>Cloud was a bit tense at the unusual contact from the man that he barely knew. But against himself in the end his body relaxed against the other and leaned against his chest.</p><p>Zack couldn't help but grin widely at this. Cloud is finally letting him approach again. He couldn't be more happy.</p><p>He leaned his head against the blonde spikes and looked outside at the stary sky. It's was very beautiful and calm. After a little while he Zack picked up the Chocobo.</p><p>"Zack",Cloud squeeked without wanting at the other gesture, and he  felt warmth in his cheeks.</p><p>"The chocobo can still squeeke", Zack laughed and he walked to the couch. He sat down with Cloud in his lap. "Let watch the tv. It's beautiful and everything but boring in the same time to watch outside the window all the time."</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes but he leaned back against the former SOLIDER, and watched the movie that Zack was watching early. And Zack took this as a win.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Next time in Family. Friends. And a flourishing love</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cloud was checking all his things for second time before he could leave.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hey Cloud"</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Turning to face the other his eyes widened at Zack gesture.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night Zack slept for the first time in the bed beside Cloud insted of the couch. And it's was relatively more comfortable. Not because of the object where he was sleeping. But because of the boy that was sleeping in his arms.</p><p>Back in the day when they were in Shinra he had gave Cloud a spare key for his apartment, like this the little blonde would come to him anytime he wants at any hour.</p><p>And like this it had became a habit. Everytime Cloud roommates were bothering him, read bullying him, or he was sick or had a nightmare, he had always went to Zack apartment. Sometimes he was falling asleep on the couch. But most of the time he was climbing in the bed beside him. And that's what Zack liked the most.</p><p>Like right now. "Sleep well my sweet chocobo", he said and he kissed the younger boy forehead before he went to sleep too.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>The next morning Cloud was looking through his bag, on the table checking to see if he still got all the extra materia as well as potion and elixirs there.</p><p>"Cloud"<br/>Cloud turned around at the call of his name and his eyes widened at Zack gesture. Zack leaned against him and pressed his lips against his own. Cloud was tense for a second but before Zack could move away his body reacted by itself and he kissed Zack back.</p><p>It's was a bit uncomfortable with the table stabbing his back and the raven had sensed the discomfort because he raised his chocobo by his hips and put him on the table. He leaned against him, between his legs, as the kiss turned more passionately.</p><p>When Cloud pulled back, Zack chased for his lips, but as he saw that he can't capture them anymore he  pressed small sweet kisses on the younger one jaw and neck.</p><p>"I always wanted to do that", Zack said as he nuzzled in the blonde neck.</p><p>"Right", Cloud said with a small smile. Even though it's was small its geniue. And when Zack moved away and saw it he answered with a big goofy grin that made the younger one roll his eyes.</p><p>Cloud jumped from the table and after he finished his checking he put his bag on his shoulder and attached his sword to his back. "Shall we"</p><p>"After you" the raven said as he opened the door like a gentleman. Cloud slapped Zack shoulder making him chuckle before he walked out from the room.</p><p>Zack followed Cloud outside from the room and they stopped at the exit of the inn when they saw Andreea.</p><p>"Cloud", The older man said with a smile as he approached the boy. "I'm glad to see that you are fearing well now."</p><p>"Ahh... Thanks"</p><p>"No need. It's was my pleasure to offer you shelter and protection. But now I ask something in return"</p><p>"What? Money?"</p><p>"Not at all. I have enough. What I ask is that if one day in need of help or anything. You would come to me for it."</p><p>Cloud blinked a couple of times. Even though he wasn't showing it he was pretty surprised at the man kindness.</p><p>"That's all"</p><p>"Indeed"</p><p>Cloud sighed. "Fine. I will see it to happen then."</p><p>Andreea smiled and he patted the boy shoulder. "Go ahead then. I talked with Sam and he agreed to use one of his stable boys to take you where you want with his chocobos and waggon."</p><p>"Awesome", Zack shouted happily immediately making Andrea laugh. Though Cloud was a little nervous. Even though he had the Mako he can still get motion sickness.</p><p>Still he thanked the man and after they bid goodbye they walked outside where as Andreea said they were waited by a man, with two chocobo attached to golden waggon with black ceiling.</p><p>Cloud sighed and he walked inside where he sat on the cushioned bench with Zack beside him. Once inside and the door closed the man climbed up the waggon and stirred the birds. They started running with a halt making the cabin jump a little and Cloud grabbed the bench and clenched his eyes unconsciously.</p><p>Zack grabbed Cloud hand from the bench and he squeezed it between his own.</p><p>"Motion sickness?" He asked once the blonde looked at him..</p><p>"I'm fine", he said and he leaned against the window. Huh? Window? He didn't remembered that the one where Tifa was to have one. More like bars. He guess that this is a different one. More suitable for transporting passengers.</p><p>The cabin was rocked as the birds were trotting towards the Sector 7 slums and Cloud knew that it would take a few hours, though not as much as going on foot, until they get there.</p><p>Zack rubbed Cloud hand with his thumb as he looked at his blonde. Normally he would enjoy such a ride. But not when the person that you love so much is suffering from motion sickness.</p><p>A couple of hours later Cloud started to squirm in his seat and Zack pulled him close. "Do you want to get out?"</p><p>Cloud shook his head and buried his head in Zack chest and closed his eyes. Hopefully if he would not think about it he would not feel anything.</p><p>It room two more hours and Cloud had the courage to pull away and look outside. He patted Zack, sign to tell the man to stop as they are here immediately, not trusting to open his mouth.</p><p>Zack nodded and he opened the door before he stuck his head out. "Here. Stop there", he said poiting to a bar. "</p><p>The man nodded and he stopped the birds once they were at the destination. Because of the noise outside Tifa walked outside with Aerith and spotted the birds and waggon.</p><p>" Thank you "Zack said and he got up from the cabin with Cloud cradled in his arms. It's was a bit hard with the similar sword attached to his back but he managed.</p><p>" Hey girls "He said upon spotting them.</p><p>" What happened? "Tifa asked worried and he brushed his fingers through Cloud hair.</p><p>" Motion sickness. Don't worry. He would be alright. Where should I take him? "</p><p>Tifa motioned to follow her and Zack did. He walked until he arrived to place and pointed to a door." That's Cloud place. I will talk with the landlady to get you an apartment too. If you wish"</p><p>Zack shook his head. "No. I. Will stay with Cloud until...." Until he would be sent back was left unsaid.</p><p>"The bed is kind of little for two people."</p><p>"I will manage" Zack said with a smile and he walked inside and he sat Cloud down, took his sword before he laid him on the bed. He touched the blonde forehead and Cloud opened his eyes at the contact.</p><p>"Alright?"</p><p>The young one nodded and he closed his eyes back and Zack smiled a little.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Next time in Family. Friends. And a flourishing love. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zack and Cloud were at the bar stool talking with Tifa and Aerith when the door opened and the leader of the Turks walked in followed by two familiar men. Reno. And Rude. </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning sunshine", Zack said with a smile when he saw Cloud waking up. "The motion sickness fucked you pretty badly. You were asleep all day yesterday"</p><p>Cloud blinked a couple of times as he looked at Zack. For some reason he was relived to see that Zack was still there and he wasn't sent back in time.</p><p>"Zack... Where?"</p><p>"Back to your home apparently. Oh. Tifa said that once you woke up to go to the bar, her and Aerith would be there"</p><p>Cloud nodded and he rubbed his eyes. After he had prepared himself to leave, he left his home with Zack.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>"Cloud", Tifa said with a small smile as he saw the blonde with Zack. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm fine now Tifa." He said and he sat down on the bar stool. Zack joined him togheter with Aerith and after Tifa placed the food in front of them all she joined too.</p><p>"Where are the others?" Cloud asked as he looked around.</p><p>"They are probably home all of them. No mission is on the list today and they decided to spend some time resting"</p><p>Cloud nodded and he resumed his eating in silance.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Cloud was with Zack, Aerith and Tifa at the bar, even after the breakfast when the door opened. When they turned around they saw the leader of the Turks with, Tseng, with two familiar Turks, Rude and Reno</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Cloud growled and he made Aerith move farther away from them because he knew that they were after her.</p><p>"Wow you are really a blonde?" Reno said making his partner to look at him disapproving.</p><p>"Well then you would know that you won't get what you want"</p><p>"Wait a minute", Zack said and he looked Reno up and down. "What happened with you man. I know that Cloudy is not part of Shinra anymore and everything. But I didn't thought that you would be so mean."</p><p>"What? Who are you?"</p><p>Zack looked confused and before he could answer Tseng did it for him. "Zack Fair. Ex Soldier. Cloud Strife. Ex Shinra Cadet, bathed in Mako and suffering from Mako poisoning"</p><p>"Ahh. Alright. I'm not surprised that you know this. But how come Reno doesn't. What about you Rude.. Do you know me. Or Cloudy?"</p><p>"I never meet you in my entire life. And, him", Rude pointed to Cloud. "I know him because we had a fight not long ago"</p><p>Tseng nodded. "Apparently after you and Cloud left Shinra, Hojo injected everyone who was friendly with you two with a serum that blocked their memories"</p><p>"What?"Reno shouted." You knew that a creepy scientist did that and you did nothing. "</p><p>" I see no point in doing so considering that both of them were declared dead. It won't do you any good. "</p><p>" So me and blondy were friends? "</p><p>" Indeed ", Zack said immediately with a grin." You were even since Cloud was that little "He said poiting to his lower stomach and that was an exaggerating because it's Zack and of course he would exagerate.</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes and he walked to Zack and slapped him upside his head." I don't remember anything "</p><p>" That's because of the Mako poisoning" Tseng said ans he looked in the young boy eyes. "You have the eyes of a Soldier but it's not because you were one. But because of that. You are lucky to be alive and kicking."</p><p>Aerith walked from behind the bar and when she saw that no man moved to grab her she walked closer with Tifa. "You said that Rude and Reno can't remember because of this guy Hojo. But how come that you knew."</p><p>"I evaded this situation by simply saying that we were just acquaintance and nothing more"</p><p>"Well considering that you can't remember, then it's story time" Zack said enthusiastic. "About how I broke Reno nose and gave him a black eye"</p><p>"You did what?" The red head shouted and he was about to pounce at the raven but Rude grabbed him by his arms.</p><p>"You need to control your temper more partner. Please Mr. Fair. Do say the story."</p><p>"Traitor"</p><p>Zack smiled and sat down on the chair and now or later everyone joined him. "This happened from your perspective Reno. Soo... You were.."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Flashback </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Reno walked from his boss office and was about to found Cloud and spent some time with him until Zack would return from his mission. He was sent in one a couple of days ago and he would probably return back tonight or early tomorrow. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He was about to go towards the baracks when he spotted a familiar person limping away. Reno immediately rushed at his side. "Cloud", he gasped as he was right when he recognized the boy. "Whats wrong?" </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Guess", he said with a small, sad smile </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"That Assholes. I'm going to end them" he growled but Cloud grabbed his arm gently and shook his head "Don't bother with them. It's not whort it." Or more like he wasn't whort it.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"You know that it's not true Cloudy." </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">End of Flashback </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Zack stopped talking as he was interrupted by Tifa. "So Cloud was bullied in Shinra too?"</p><p>"Too?" Aerith asked.</p><p>Tifa nodded. "Back home. The others kids didn't liked him for no reason and they always threw insults at him or beating him."</p><p>"Yeah. In Shinra was like this too pretty much. Anyway. Back to the story. So Reno told me that...."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Flashback</b>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Reno brought Cloud to his apartment because no way he would bring to his room that he share with other cadets.. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Go and shower and I will check your wonds after" </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cloud nodded and he walked in the bathroom. In the mean time Reno retrieved a pair of boxers and one of his shirts and he put them outside the bathroom. "You have some change outside after you finish." </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Several minutes later Cloud walked in the living dressed in Reno clothes, the shirt was long enough to reach his mid tights. </em>
  </b>
</p><p><b><em>"Come. Let me look at you" he said and the young boy sat down on the couch. Reno opened the shirt and he probed at the ribs where he can spot some bruising. Besides</em></b> <em><b>that there were only a few cuts and bruise on his arms and the ankle was a little swallowed. </b></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>After he treated the small injuries with antiseptic and oimemts he wrapped the ankle with an ice pack. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The two boys spent the rest of the day eating and watching TV. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">End of the flashback </span>
  </b>
</p><p>"So why I got a broken nose and black eye. From what you said everything that I did was good" Reno said as he siped from the coffe. Tifa had served everyone some coffe as the story was progressing because she felt like it.</p><p>"Let me continue. So this time is from my own perspective. I returned back to the base around 4 in the morning and I walked in the baracks..."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Flashback </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Zack wasn't worried when he saw that Cloud wasn't in his room because sometimes Cloud was sleeping in Reno spare room when he's in a mission. So Zack hummed to himself as he walked towards the Turk apartment. He walked in with the spare key and as quietly as possible walked in the spare room. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Zack frowned when he saw that Cloud wasn't there. So he ignored the fact that Reno can be a bitch if woken up to early and walked in his room.. His eyes widened when he saw a shirtless Reno sleeping with Cloud against him, the blonde wearing a shirt, most likely of Reno. His shoulder was exposed and the blanket was not on his arms. So he can see the bruises. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Reno" Zack growled waking the redhead immediately. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Oh Zack.. You wee..." Before he can finish what he say Zack punched him the face using some mako strength. "What the hell" he yelled waking their young friend up. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">End of flashback </span>
  </b>
</p><p>After he finished talking Tifa, Aerith and Rude busted in laughter. Reno looked annoyed. Cloud had a small smirk and Tseng covered his mouth to hide his smile. And Zack looked pretty much amused.</p><p>"OMG I can't breathe" Aerith said through laughter. "That what I call bad luck", she said and wiped her eyes.</p><p>"Whats gotten in your head anyway. Did yih think that I slept with him. That I raped and beaten him"</p><p>"Well no... But"</p><p>"Apparently Zack was in love with him for a while but didn't had the courage to say anything. And when apparently saw us in, what he said, situation he assumed the worst without thinking", Cloud explained.</p><p>"So. How come that you find out the truth?" Tifa asked after she stopped laughing. Everyone did and Reno kicked Rude for laughing at him</p><p>"Well after Cloud had woke up he was shocked when he saw Reno bloody and he proceeded in telling me what really happened."</p><p>"That was really funny. And I guess that you have more that none of them remember."</p><p>"Oh yes I do.." Zack said and he prepared to say another story, everyone from the room going quiet to listen to his story.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Next time in Family. Friends. And a flourishing love. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Some people don't think straight when they are drunk. Some are extremely happy. Some are annoying. Some fall asleep immediately. Some are angry. And some are doing some regretfully things without wanting to.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When drunk everyone acts differently. Some are happy. Some are quite. Some are sad. Fall asleep. Angry. Annoying. But some can do things, that they don't want and later regret it.</p><p>As the day progressed and Zack continued to say story after story about them the coffe had turned in more alcoholic beverages.</p><p>The story were sometimes full of friendship between Cloud,Zack and Reno. Some were funny. And some were pretty full of action too.</p><p>Because of the enhancements a SOLDIER can't get drunk no matter how much he drink. But Zack being Zack decides to do an experiment. So he asked Tifa to mix different alcoholic beverages to see if it would affect him.</p><p>Tifa looked at Cloud first and seeing that her friend hadn't said anything against it she did what Zack asked.<br/>So ten mixed drinks later the raven was a giggling mess that could barely stay upright.</p><p>Cloud groaned and he covered his face regretting that he hadn't said anything against it earlier. The only people that were still sober besides him was Tifa, Rude and Tseng. Reno was drunk too but not as bad a Zack and Aerith had falled asleep immediately after two drinks.</p><p>"I'm going to bring Zack back to my place" he said and after he bid goodbye to everyone he supported Zack out from the bar.</p><p>"You are so cute. You know that" Zack said with a giggle but Cloud ignored him because he doesn't want to have this kinds of conversation with a drunk person. Fortunately because of his Mako strength he managed to make it to his apartment without problems. He opened the door and pushed Zack inside before he walked in too.</p><p>After he closed the door he turned to see that the raven was staying still in the middle of the room.<br/>"Zack. Are you alright?"</p><p>When the question wasn't answered Cloud was about to ask him again when he was snatched by his wrist and shoved in the bed..</p><p>"Zack.. What"</p><p>Cloud gasped when Zack weight pressed him to the bed and kissed him. But it's wasn't like the first time. It's wasn't sweet. It's was rough and bad. Exactly like that time.</p><p>"Stop it" he said and tried to push the raven from him but his hands were pinned to the mattress, tightly.</p><p>"Please. Stop it" he whimpered as he felt him kiss him down his neck. When he felt one of Zack hand letting go of one of his wrist, and trying to remove his shirt he kicked him from him with his Mako strength.</p><p>He didn't hesitate to stood up from the bed and ran out from the room and even though he was unarmed he put distance from the town too. He collapsed against a wood fence and buried his face in his arms.</p><p>He knew that Zack was drunk. And drunk people sometimes tend to do stupid things. But that doesn't change that his actions didn't hurt. <br/>_____________________________________</p><p>Reno had decided to leave before Tseng and Rude for some unknown reason. He knew that at some point the two men would tell Tifa about Shinra plan of the plate droop too, still from an unknown reason.</p><p>When he walked out from the town he was surprised to see the figure of his aparent friend outside.</p><p>"Yo. What are you doing here" Reno said and slapped Cloud upside his arm.</p><p>Reno frowned when he saw pud flinching and jumping on feet. "What are you doing here Turk?"</p><p>"I asked you the same thing. Weren't you supposed to be at your place with Zack?"</p><p>Again the redhead frowned when he saw him tense this time at the name. "Ahh. So you had a fight. Wanna stay with me. It's more safe then here"</p><p>"I'm not going to stay at Shinra."</p><p>"Not Shinra. I have an another apartment on the plate away from the organization."</p><p>Cloud sighed and he followed Reno away where it's was a car. He didn't liked it but Cloud prefered to chose his motion sickness then going back and having Zack trying to force on him again.</p><p>" Here. There are motion sickness pills "Reno said as he took a pill box from the glove box once they were in the car</p><p>" And should I not question that if you have motion sickness pills for no reason in the car because. "</p><p>" For a while I started to cary this in the car or pockets for some unknown reason. But now as I listened to Zack story I know why. Look. I will gladly took some too to prove that nothing is wrong with them. But they make you sleepy. And we don't want for me to fall asleep as I drive now, do we? "he said jokingly. Then his tone turned more soft." Nothing would happen if you take them. I promise. I. Will not hurt you "</p><p>Cloud eyes snapped at the redhead as he heard the words and he nodded softly before he took two pills. Reno smiled and he patted Cloud leg before he started to drive. He also made a mental note to text a random Turk to pick Rude ans Tseng later as he took the only car.</p><p>A couple of minutes later the pills kicked in and Cloud had falled asleep against the window. With the corner of his eyes he saw the hand shaped bruise on Cloud wrist and he groaned.</p><p>"Damn you Zack."</p><p>No matter what people think Reno is not stupid and he knew exactly what happened</p><p>He shook his head and he focused on driving. Half an hour later he parked the car in front of the apartment building and he text a Turk to sent him on a pick up job..</p><p>After that he got out from the car and he pulled Cloud out too. The younger one stirred but he didn't woke up.</p><p>"Damn you kid. You are so fucking light" Reno said as he walked in the building. It was a little difficult to open the door with Cloud in his arms but he managed. He walked in the spare room where he laid Cloud on the bed</p><p>Reno smiled a little as he saw that Cloud was sleeping peacefully, as if his inner side knew that where he was he was safe. And it's was true. No way in hell he would even put his hands on Cloud in the wrong way, with the intention of harm anymore.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Next time in Family. Friends. And a flourishing love</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cloud tensed when he saw Sephiroth but he didn't cowered around him. Even though he was unarmed he would not act defenseless.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Your friend, Zack. His time is coming"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"What?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Soon enough he would be sent back in his time. But I can make it stop. Only if you bring me the Black materia", Sephiroth said with a predatory smirk. </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud moved in his bed as he could feel a malicious presence getting closer and closer to him. When he opened he his eyes he saw that he wasn't in any room. But in a field on a mountain close to a very familiar place.</p><p>"Isn't nice to be back home?" Cloud turned immediately when he heard that voice and he tensed when he saw Sephiroth.</p><p>Even though he was unarmed that doesn't mean that he would look defenseless in front of him.</p><p>"Your friend time. It's getting closer to end."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He would soon enough be sent back in his time. But... I can stop this. Only if you bring me the Black Materia" Sephiroth said with a predatory smirk before he disappeared. A white light hit Cloud and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he found himself in an unknown room.</p><p>Looking outside he saw that the blinding light was coming from there. It's was aleardy morning. Rubbing his eyes he was thinking about the meeting that he had with Sephiroth and he wonder what he could do.</p><p>Even though he had spent a little time with Zack he had started to care a lot about him. But what he did last night had hurt him pretty badly.</p><p>He was broken from his though when the door to the room opened. "You are awake sunshine? Come downstairs if you want breakfast", Reno said with a smile.</p><p>Cloud nodded and he got up from the bed and he walked downstairs with the redhead Turk.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Zack was pacing back and forth anxiously. He had vagued remembered what he did last night. Truly speaking he had figured what he did after he had been kicked. The impact with the wall had broke him from his drunken stupor. And by the time he had regained strength in his body and ran after Cloud he hadn't found the blonde anywhere.</p><p>And he hadn't told Aerith and Tifa anything hoping that Cloud would return and he would apologize. But not such luck. Taking a deep breath Zack opened the door to Cloud place and walked out towards the bar and hopefully not his doom.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>"Whats up with you? Not hungry?" Reno asked as he saw that Cloud was pushing his food on the plate insted of eating.<br/>Yeah. He understood that staying here at the same table, in his apartment, was extremely werid. Especially that their not so first meeting was a fight. But Reno couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"No. Not really." Cloud said and somehow he could feel like he could tell Reno everything. Maybe because of the locked memories that are fighting to be freed. "What would you do if someone would tell you to give them something powerful in exchange of the person you care to not be taken from you?"</p><p>"Wow. That's a lot of complicated shit. Let me guees. Someone contacted you to gave them a weapon or something with the promise that they would keep Zack here?"<br/>Reno asked as he hide his surprise that the blonde was confiding in him. And somehow. It's felt one hell of familiar.</p><p>" You can say that "</p><p>" Well from my point of view I will tell you to not do it. The guy, didn't matter how much he helped, not only got drunk proposely. But he had tried to do something unforgiving too. Yeah. I know what he did. It's wasn't hard to figure "he said when he saw Cloud eyes wide." But....It's your decision if you want to listen to me or yourself blondie "</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>" You did what!!!!? "Tifa exploded and she was extremely close to threw knifes and glasses at the raven. Yeah. Zack had told her and Aerith what he did last night and he expected her reaction. Fairley speaking he was expecting worse.</p><p>" Tifa. I know that I was wrong but.."</p><p>"Wrong.. Oh no no no. You weren't wrong at all. You are a monster for trying to do what you did. How could you?"</p><p>"I don't know.. Alright. I don't know. I was drunk. And drunk people do stupid shit. And I'm sorry. And now I can't find Cloud either."</p><p>"He better be alright. If not, you would not be sent back in your time. No.. Because I will murder you right here" Tifa said through clenched teeths.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Reno offered Cloud a ride back to his place. And as much as he wanted to refuse, he knew that like this would be faster than walking. Especially since he was unarmed. So he aggeed. He took the offered pills and he climbed in the car beside Reno. Two minutes later he was out like a light.</p><p>Reno drive silently towards the slums, looking from time to time at the slumbering blonde. Soon enough he arrived at the destination and he parked in front of the town. He was about to get up from the car and bring Cloud home when he spotted Zack in front of his car.</p><p>"Well. Well. Look who we got there."</p><p>"Reno" Zack said and walked towards the redhead. His eyes widened when he saw Cloud.. "Cloud... He.."</p><p>"He's fine. No thanks to you. What was in your mind anyway. Good you are so stupid sometimes" He said knowing that it's the right way to put it. Huh? It's seems that Hojo mojo is starting to wear off.</p><p>Zack shook his head "Yeah. I know. I was stupid and everything. But.."</p><p>"Enough. I will let you take Cloud. But if I find out that yiu hurt him then you would regret it" Reno said through clenched teeths and opened the passager door.</p><p>Zack nodded and he picked Cloud up and walked away. He brought the chocobo back to his place and put him on the bed.</p><p>Half an hour later Cloud woke up and he wasn't surprised to see that he was in his room. No. He was surprised to see Zack there. Upon feeling that Cloud he's awake he rushed to his side and didn't missed the small flinch.</p><p>"Cloud. Are you alright" He asked worried and Cloud only nodded before he porceded to get out from the bed.</p><p>"Wait" Zack said and grabbed his shoulder and didn't let go even if he felt him tense. "Cloud. I'm sorry. I did not mean it. I promise. I will never hurt you like this."</p><p>"Zack. I'm sorry. But I have something to do" He said and pushed past the raven before he could say anything else. He walked in the bar and when he saw that no one wasn't there for an unknown reason he walked to the game and pushed to get downstairs.</p><p>When the elevator descended to the Avalanche base he was greatfull that no one was there either. He walked to the safe and punched the code Jessie had told him once. When he opened he looked through the various materia and he spotted the one he  was searching. He had plenty of time to think before he had left from Reno house and he had come to a conclusion.</p><p>Cloud sighed and he grabbed the materia before he closed the safe.</p><p>"What are you doing with the Black Materia Cloud?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Next time in Friends. Family. And a flourishing love.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I'm sorry Cloud. I will always love you" Zack said and he pecked the blonde lips before he disappeared.</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud jumped when he heard the voice behind him and he almost dropped the materia. He turned around and faced the person.</p><p>"Jessie."</p><p>The said girl crossed her arms and looked at Cloud. "Well aren't you going to answer me?"</p><p>"I need it for something important"</p><p>"You know that you can ask. No need to seank out and steal it. But still. I can't let you have this Cloud. You know as much that this Materia is very dangerous."</p><p>Cloud nodded. Even though he wasn't that good with them he knew what it's capable off. More importantly what is capable in Sephiroth hands. He shook his head. What he was thinking?</p><p>Yes. Despite the fact that Zack had hurt him he still cares about him. But he was close to give Sephiroth the materia. As much as he loves Zack he knew that doing it, wasn't worth it. Not with the humanity at risk. And Zack would agree with him too.</p><p>"I'm sorry Jessie. I didn't know what I was thinking" Cloud said and he punched the code to the safe and put the black orb back.</p><p>"I know. You want to save someone that you care about. And I understand. I mean. From everyone here I understand you the most. If someone would tell me to give them something powerful to save my dad I will. But then I will have regret it because it would have hurt inocent people."</p><p>She was right. Cloud nodded and walked past her." I have to go. "</p><p>" Wait"Jessie said and she grabbed his arm. "Can't you stay at the bar a little more. The others would be here soon and we were worried about you."</p><p>Cloud raised an eyebrow confused. Why would they be worried. It's not like he had been in another mission that they know about or anything.</p><p>"Tifa.. She told us what happened a few days ago. But don't be mad at her. She had no choice as Barertt was starting to blame you for the mission failure. You know how he is. And she kind of exploded and told us everything. And we were worried. Yeah. Even him..."</p><p>" I appreciate your concern Jessie. I really do. But I really need to go. "</p><p>Jessie smiled and she let go." Alright. But do come back later "</p><p>" I will. "</p><p>Cloud walked out from the bar directly towards his place hoping that Zack was still there. When he finally got there his eyes widened at the sight. Zack Buster Sword was gone aleardy and Zack himself was starting to disappear too.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Zack was shocked when he saw that his sword was gone and he was starting to vanish too little by little. But more importantly he was sad. Sad because he would leave knowing that Cloud was mad at him and that he had hurt Cloud.</p><p>He was surprised when he saw the blonde walking in the apartment not more the a couple of minutes after it started and he smiled sadly at him. "I guess that my time is over."</p><p>"No.... I" Cloud said and he walked closer to Zack.</p><p>"Its alright. You know that this time was supposed to come at some point. I regret that I didn't get to spend some more time with you and that the last night I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I promise. I will never hurt you."</p><p>"I know. I know." Cloud said and he felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Zack smiled widely and he leaned and pecked Cloud lips. "I love you. I will always love you" he said before he disappeared.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Aerith gasped as she felt everything. She walked out from the bar without a word and towards Cloud place. When she got there she saw Cloud on the floor, crying. She had never saw him so openly vulnerable. And it's hurts.</p><p>She kneeled beside him and pulled him in her arms and Cloud didn't fight her. He wrapped his own arms around her and wept in her shoulder.<br/>______________________________________</p><p>Zack was back again from where he had come. Looking beside him he saw Cloud comatose and he could hear the approaching Shinra soldiers. He kissed Cloud head and he grabbed his sword before he went towards the soldiers hoping that maybe this time he would survive</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Cloud woke up with a gasp and he almost feel of the bed if not for Zack arms around his waist. He stood up carefully to not woke the raven up and he walked to the window. He could feel his body shaking a little and his face was wet from tears. All because of a strange and very vivid dream. He sighed and leaned against the window looking outside.</p><p>He jumped when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. "Hey sweatheart. Are you alright?" Zack asked and he pressed a kiss to his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up."</p><p>"You better. I was sleeping so well and then boom. My source of heat was gone."</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes and smacked his arm. "Stop being so overdramatic. *</p><p>" You know that it's impossible. But seriously. Are you alright "</p><p>" Yeah."Cloud said and he turned to face Zack." Just a vivid dream. Nothing more. "</p><p>" I'm glad. I love you "</p><p>" I love you too. Always have and always will. "<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">THE END </span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the one you didn't understand the final let me explain to you. No. Everything that happened was not a dream. It's was real. But Zack didn't died anymore when he fought against the amry. And he got to stay togheter with Cloud. And somehow Cloud had dreamed of what would have happened if Zack died. But again. Everything that happened was not a dream. It's was mentioned to be one because it's felt more realistic like this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>